bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyan Arashi/Kan'na
Note: The information listed below is an adaption of Dyan Arashi, in the parallel universe of Kan'na. This will only be used in the works of the author. "The New Moon." - Darknesslover5000 Dyan Arashi (あらしヂオン Arashi Dyan), also known as Run (ラン, Ran) is the Kan'na version of Dyan Arashi. She is a Shinigami who dwells within the World of the Living, though still possesses connections to the Soul Society. Appearance Dyan bears the appearance of a young woman in her late teens, with bright red eyes, and long purple hair tied back in a ponytail, and long bangs that frame her face. Her most notable feature is her large breasts. Her outfit is similar to that of an Espada, wearing a white Kosode and matching white Hakama, and a red vest over the Kosode. She also wears waraji and black tabi. Her Zanpakutō is worn at her waist. Personality Dyan's personality can be described in a few short words. Loud. Rude. Selfish. She constantly goes off on her own, and does things her own way, no matter what anyone else says. Unlike the Dyan from Sonoma, she is very outgoing, and loves walking around surrounded by a group of people. She does not like to exercise, but will do it without complaint, and she trains quite often. She is more stubborn than the Dyan from Sonoma when it comes to taking orders, viciously yelling at the person, sometimes even causing them bodily harm. Dyan possesses no formality whatsoever, referring to her father and mother as Oyaji and Ofukuro (Japanese Slang for Father and Mother, Oyaji being similar to "my old man" in English) respectively, and never addressing anyone else, even superiors, with honorifics. Her hobbies are killing Hollows, and associating with other Shinigami in the World of the Living. Also, she is aware of the existence of Sonoma and Kan'na, being able to travel between the two (for a limited amount of time). She's made it her mission to see why Sonoma is so different, and is bent on changing Kan'na. History Dyan, like her Sonoma counterpart, was born into the Rukongai (流魂街 wandering soul city) originally under the name Nagi Arashi, though upon entering the Shinō Academy she changed it. Unlike her Sonoma counterpart, she is not afflicted with partial blindness. Due to the current state of Kan'na Soul Society, she experienced a similar solitary life, but only with her older brother. Her parents had been killed sometime after she was born, before she could remember them. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even when unreleased, Dyan possesses immense spiritual power. Her spiritual power is dark red, and powerful enough to send out a shockwave that frightens and kills most Hollows. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Due to constant training, Dyan is a very capable swordsman. being able to hold her own in battles with others, and can even fend on Vasto Lordes Hollows with her released Zanpakuto, long enough to make an escape. Shundo Master: One of Dyan's most notable traits is that in battle, is that she prefers faster Shundo over the slower, but easier to control Shunpo. She has mastered this technique to the point where she can override it's one weakness, the inability to change direction. Meidō (冥土, The Other World) is a technique that can be utilized by Dyan, similar in principle to a Garganta, however, it's opening is a large circle rather than an eye-like opening, or one that tears into the sky. She claims this ability evolved from her desire to leave the dimension of Kan'na. It allows her to temporarily travel from Kan'na to Sonoma and back. :Offensive Slash: She has also learned to merge the Meidō with her blade. After nerging it, she can attack with it. When cutting an enemy, she does not deal physical damage, but they are transported into the Mediō. She can also fire them off in waves, similar in color and appearance to her Yatsu Kūha. Zanpakutō Meimi Kōgetsu (冥波刻月影 Dark Wave Cutting Moon): When sealed, Meimi Kōgetsu Kogetsu takes the form of a regular Katana with a purple clothed hilt and a circular guard with a line moving down to the middle spreading out to both ends, left and right, giving it the slight appearance of a beetle. :*'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command "Fade to Black" (剥と黒, Haku to Kuroi). When released, it's blade becomes dark black, and appears to contain many "stars" inside, giving it the appearance of the night sky. :Shikai Special Ability: Meimi Kōgetsu is very useful for standard melee combat, the blade itself being very sharp and extremely durable. However, it possesses a few special abilities as well, none that seem to follow any pattern. ::*'Yatsu Kūha' (闇月影空空波動 Dark Moon Void Wave): Meimi Kōgetsu's first, and most used ability, which is very similar to the Getsuga Tenshō in appearance and effect. To use this technique, Dyan slashes her blade down, and at the instance of the slash, Meimi Kōgetsu absorbs her spiritual and releases a highly condensed blast of spiritual energy from the blade's tip. This blast takes the form of a crescent moon, and it's coloration resembles her blade, black with many "stars" inside. It gives off a purple glow as it flies. ::*'Mikaduki' (三日月 New Moon): When she wishes to activate this technique, she channels spiritual energy into her blade, and then forces if out the form of a thick, black mist. The mist spreads very quickly, and the moment the opponent is covered by it, they lose their sense of sight, and it completely masks Dyan's spiritual pressure. Their sight can be returned should the opponent take hold of Meimi Kōgetsu, and as such, Dyan herself is immune to the mist's sight robbing capabilities. ::*'Eizou' (映像 Reflection): Performing a similar "slash" motion as Yatsu Kūha, she creates a large, round shield in front of her. When an energy attack collides with it, it bounces off and is sent back at the opponent. If a physical attack collides with it, the opponent will be pushed back as if they had been flung from a string-shot. The shield itself is very durable, comparable to Danku in it's strength. :*'Bankai:' Jinshin Kōgetsu (人心刻月影 Human Spirit Cutting Moon): In Bankai state, Dyan's weapon retains it's color scheme, but changes into something that somewhat resembles a segmented diamond whip. Dyan herself dons a strange outfit, a pointed witch's hat topped with a crown, a long coat that flares out to ragged ends. She doesn't wear a shirt in this form, but the "undergarment" she does wear leaves her stomach and much of her breast exposed. The extends into a golden "belt" that has cloth extensions that covers from the bottom of her stomach to her above her knees. She also has "butterfly wings" attached to the back of her hips, and she wears boots that cover above her knees. :Bankai Special Ability: Unlike her counterpart's Tensa Zangetsu, which vastly compresses his power, Dyan's Jinshin Kōgetsu is an excess increase in her power, strengthening evey Shikai attack she possesses, while adding on extra abilities, they seem to manipulate shadows and light and darkness. :Exceedingly Immense Spiritual Power: In Bankai, Dyan's reiatsu is so great that it is constantly flows out, and is monstrously overwhelming, putting immense pressure anywhere that is 5 miles near her. It's power is such that even unreleased Captain-level opponent's will feel it, and can suffocate weaker opponents in seconds. Her Spiritual Pressure can be condensed to form a near impenetrable shield around herself, though it is rare for her to perform such a maneuver. ::*'Enhanced Yatsu Kūha:' In Bankai Form, Yatsu Kūha becomes drastically more powerful, and it's form becomes different, taking the form of a full, and unnecessarily large, circle. Due to it's circle appearance, Dyan refers to it as the "full moon". ::*'Kagetsu' (影月影 Shadow Moon): All shadows that are anywhere near Dyan's Spiritual Pressure automatically become manipulatable, even her own. These shadow's can actually take on physical form, and can be used as shields, weapons, etc. ::*'Kurapafe' (暗闇パフェ Darkness Parfait): An ability that can only work in areas where there is light, Jinshin Kōgetsu absorbs the light, darkening the area completly, and converting the light into reishi, and releases it from the tip of the blade at the opponent in a large bright energy blast. The light is restored to the area when the attack is completed. Dyan often compares this technique to the moon reflecting the sun, but this is stated to be one of her most exhausting moves, and she uses it only rarely. ::*'Tsukaken' (月影剣 Moon Shadow Blade): With one sweep of her sword, Dyan can create up to 20 blades the encircle her and the opponent. She claims the moment these blades appear, it will be the "last thing you ever see". Swinging her blade down, all the swords speed toward the opponent like a bladed missile, stabbing them from every direction. *'Saishū no Yatsu Kūha' (最後の冥波刻月影 Concluding Dark Wave Cutting Moon): Like Tensa Zangetsu from Sonoma, Jishin Kōgetsu possesses a final move as well, but Dyan has yet to learn it. Quotes *(to anyone in the Sonoma Universe) "I'm Run." Trivia *While Dyan from Sonoma has his personality based on myself, Dyan from Kan'na has her personality based on my sister. *Dyan's images (most) were made by Carlos Eduardo.